Frayed
by Hover Eelz
Summary: Just after the cliff diving incident, done differently. What if Bella answered the phone? What if Alice didnt come back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She could feel the heat rolling off him in waves, warming her though she couldn't help but shiver.

His deep, brown eyes kept her frozen in place as he leaned closer, trapping her against the counter.

Her breath caught and her lips parted gently, tingling where his hot breath fanned against them.

"Jacob" she whispered, her voice coming out as a breath almost moan.

Embarrassed, her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head, looking up at him through her lashes.

A low growl erupted from his chest, which he pushed against her closing the tiny gap.

The sudden shock of his body pressed against hers nocked her out of her daze and abrupt realization dawned on her.

That was it.

She had to decide.

Take a chance on love with her werewolf best friend who may or may not imprint and leave her by herself once again?

Or sit around wallowing for the rest of her life, however long that may be with her deadly sense of balance, because she hadn't been good enough for her lost love.

Jacob bent closer grazing his lips against her cheek then lightly caressing the corner of her mouth.

Bella could feel her heart thumping in her chest, a delicious tingling sensation growing in the pit of her stomach, and then the decision was simple because she could love this boy, she could be happy with him, she knew that and suddenly there was nothing she wanted more than his lips on her.

Encouraged when she didn't pull away, Jacob pulled back so he could look into her wide eyes.

Seeing the silent plea for permission Bella gave a jerky nod of assent.

Breathing a sigh of relief Jacob licked his lips and leaned in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dimly, Bella recognized the shrill call of the telephone.

She wasn't sure when she had closed her eyes but when the burning lips she so suddenly desperately craved did not arrive, she let them flutter open in confusion.

Jacob's expression was one of torn aggravation, the annoying trilling in his ear making it impossible to decide between ignoring the wretched thing and smooching his Bella breathless or smashing the phone into tiny little bits so it would never interrupt ever again.

But only, of course, if he could ignore his bloody brain telling him it could be Billy or Charlie calling from the Clearwater's.

Smiling in amusement at the huffy werewolf, Bella quickly reached her arm over his shoulder, standing on the very tips of her toes to do so as he refused to budge and plucked the phone out of the cradle.

Resting her forehead on Jacob's chest, she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" At her voice a strained gasp came from the other end and Bella furrowed her brows in concern.

"Who is this?" She demanded.

Another strangled sound drifted into her ear before the line went dead.

Placing the phone down in confusion, the call was quickly chased from her mind by huge hands gripping her hips, forcefully pulling her attention back to him.

Jacob nuzzled his head into the space between Bella's neck and shoulder, running his nose along the skin there, breathing in her scent,

"Who was it?" He rumbled.

"Oh, um I, I don't know." She stuttered, gasping softly.

Jacob Hmm'd under his breath, before tasting her skin, his tongue making languid patterns on her neck.

Bella moaned loudly, the want and desire travelling through her body making her surprisingly vocal.

Startled by Jacob's sudden forwardness, she reached up, grabbing him by the shoulders and tugging.

Though she herself was unsure whether she was tugging him closer or trying to shove him away, Jacob merely groaned deeply into her neck, his supernatural strength making him oblivious to her dilemma.

Moving away from her neck, Jacob pushed his lips gently against hers, applying light pressure here and there before swiping his tongue along her bottom lip.

Bella felt flushed

Sparks and tingles were shooting through her, dancing crazily along her body, a deep slow burn was building in her chest as well as an insane animalistic hunger.

With a loud "Jacob!" her fingers deftly slid into his hair tugging and pulling on it roughly.

Slamming her lips into his, Jacob grunted in surprise before responding eagerly, gripping and kneading her thighs, hefting her up onto the counter and pushing his frame in between her legs.

Their gasps and moans filled the air as they explored each other's mouths, hands finding and fondling before becoming impatient with the clothes obstructing their journey.

Breathing hard, Jacob pulled back, harshly jerking his shirt up and over his head before attaching his lips to her neck and sucking fiercely.

Bella could barely breath through her desperate moans, the contrast between pain and pleasure radiating from her neck leaving her crazed.

Jacob couldn't help but feel a deep masculine pride as Bella thrust and writhed against him.

Slowly he dragged hid fingers up her hip, past her waist till he was barely grazing the side of her breast.

Sensing his hesitation, Bella pushed her chest out, into his big hand, gasping at the arousal that flooded her.

Detaching himself from her neck, Jacob looked smugly down at the dark red bruise adorning her skin.

Ears perking at the sound of crunching gravel, the squirming girl in his arms blocked all other thoughts from his mind and he leaned forward to capture her lips.

Jerking back abruptly at the sound of the door slamming open, he caught Bella before she could fall on her face and began frantically searching for his shirt.

"Bells?" Was called from the living room.

"Shit!" Bella hissed, "Um, uh in here Dad!" She yelled yanking on her rumpled hair.

Puffing slightly, she fixed her clothes and leaned over the bench to check her reflection in the toaster.

Groaning quietly at her puffy lips and flushed cheeks, she practiced her most innocent expression, then grimaced at the almost constipated look.

Jacob, having found his shirt, turned to face Bella before pausing, mind going straight to the gutter as fast as only a teenage boys mind could, taking in the sight of his girl bent over the counter, flushed and rumpled.

Ignoring the rush of blood disappearing downward and once again catching sight of the red bruise on her collarbone he stepped closer and gently brushed his thumb over it.

"Bells" He whispered quickly.

"What?" Following his gaze to the mark her eyes widened in realization before narrowing into a glare.

Holding his arms up in surrender, he smiled brightly at her stating "I couldn't help myself" and raking his eyes over her appearance suggestively.

Bella rolled her eyes, fixing her hair so that it covered the mark.

Charlie strolled into the kitchen looking haggard, the bags under his eyes more pronounced.

"Hey Bells, Jake" Charlie greeted before pausing, a glint of suspicion appearing at the scene.


End file.
